


All About You

by kitten_michael



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: "Right,you're Captain America, you can do everything perfectly." You chuckle moving back towards the entrance to the kitchen. "I'm gonna go throw on something a bit more comfortable.""Dinner should be ready by the time you come back." He hums focusing on finishing your dinner while you head to your bedroom throwing on a cami and a pair of Captain America booty shorts that Steve had thought were hilarious when you first got them but you knew in reality they got him all hot under the collar. You make your way back to the kitchen/dining room area."Is that how we're playing things tonight?" He asks."Playing what?" You tease feigning innocent





	All About You

**Author's Note:**

> This was requezted by an anon who wamted fluffy Steve rogers taking care of his girl and well as usual I got a lil carries away but I really love how this turned out! 
> 
> Requests can be sent to:djsstrangerwritings on tumblr

The second you step into your apartment the smell of your favorite dinner fills your senses and you make your way to the kitchen confused as to who could be cooking right now. To your surprise you see Steve, scruffy beard and all, stirring a sauce on the stove, the oven turned on clearly cooking something. It was obvious he hadn't heard you come in and you giggle softly to yourself watching him for a moment before making your presence known.

"What's all this?" You question stepping further into the tiny kitchen and you see him jump a little in shock making a small smile curl up one side of your mouth.

"Jesus, darlin' you scared me." He chuckles looking up at you. "I uh I wanted to surprise you, I learned how to make lasagna."

"That's probably the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me Stevie. What's the special occasion?"

"Well you've been so stressed lately with work and school and me being gone at random, I wanna make tonight special, for you."

Your heart completely melts and you can feel your cheeks heating up. He was right though you had been under a lot of stress lately your boss wasn't being accommodating of your class schedule, putting you in for shifts at the diner on days you were supposed to be at classes all day. It had caused you many sleepless nights of over studying or staying up late to finish assignments and email them to your professors in time. A lot of those nights were spent laid in Steves lap while you worked, his warm arms wrapped around you as a comfort.

Some of them though he couldn't be there, he was an Avenger and you knew that with that he wouldn't always be around but nights without him were always the hardest. You didn't have him there to wipe away the tears of frustration or to hug you until you calmed down. You absolutely hated those nights.

"Well what does this night all about me entail?" You ask biting your bottom lip coyly.

"Well the lovely dinner I've prepared for us, for starters, and then whatever my baby girl wants to do for the rest of the evening." He hums winking cheekily before grabbing the pair of oven mitts next to the stove to pull the lasagna out of the oven.

"I very much like the sound of that." You giggle stepping closer to kiss his cheek and you get a better look at the lasagna. You're honestly super impressed and genuinely blown away. "How the hell'd you make a nearly perfect lasagna on your first try?"

"I just followed the recipe?" He says questioningly like it was such an obvious statement making you giggle to yourself.

"Oh right you're Captain America, you can do everything perfectly." You chuckle moving back towards the entrance to the kitchen. "I'm gonna go throw on something a bit more comfortable."

"Dinner should be ready by the time you come back." He hums focusing on finishing your dinner while you head to your bedroom throwing on a cami and a pair of Captain America booty shorts that Steve had thought were hilarious when you first got them but you knew in reality they got him all hot under the collar. You make your way back to the kitchen/dining room area humming a song that was currently way over played on the radio and Steve looks up when he hears you. His eyes glance you up and down for just a moment the bright blue color of his irises darkening just a bit when he sees what shorts you're wearing.

"Is that how we're playing things tonight?" He asks, his voice a little huskier and you just look down at yourself as if you didn't realize.

"Playing what?" You tease feigning innocent.

"You're lucky tonight is all about making you feel good princess, or you'd be getting punished for playing dirty." He chuckles wrapping an arm around your waist and leaning down to kiss you properly.

"Lets eat before dinner gets cold." He says pulling out of the kiss and he pulls your chair out for you at the dinner table, like the gentleman he is, bringing you your plate and a glass of wine once you're seated.

"Mmm, thank you baby." You giggle smiling happily up at him. You sat and talked while you ate dinner, telling him about your day from hell at the diner. There had been a crazy rush of fellow college students, mainly taking up booths due to the free wifi and the limitless coffee available, as they studied for exams which pissed off many of the regular customers who weren't college students and wanted to have their lunch or dinner there. So you had to deal with other people your age who were just as stressed as you were on top of a bunch of fifty to seventy year olds yelling at you about the lack of open tables, but you couldn't kick any of the college students out because they were paying customers like anyone else.

"God, I'm so sorry darlin', that sounds awful." Steve sympathizes his eyes full of compassion as he can see the tension in your shoulders just from mentally reliving the day and he gets an idea. "How would you feel about me giving you a massage?"

"Oh that sounds heavenly." You sigh after taking a sip of your second glass of wine of the night.

"Alright, you go get comfy on the couch, and I'll clean up really quick." He says giving you a sly wink as he begins clearing the table. You walk into the living room exaggerating the sway of your hips, knowing Steve was watching you, laying down on the couch on your stomach your arms by your sides.

You close your eyes trying to relax into the couch while you wait for Steve, and moments later you feel the couch dip and his weight settle over your hips as he straddles the tops of your legs. He leans forward pressing a kiss to your right shoulder blade sending a shiver down your spine and your muscles start to relax already. You feel the warmth of his hands as they make contact with your sides, his fingers slowly making their way up your body stopping at your shoulders.

He begins working his fingers into the muscles in your upper back and shoulders keeping his movements slow and deliberate as he works out the knots of tension you were holding. You let out soft sighs and a few breathy moans feeling so blissed out under his touch and by the time he's done you're so relaxed you had almost fallen asleep.

"You still there baby girl?" He chuckles moving to stand up off of the couch and you make a small hum to let him know you're still awake. "How do you feel about taking a bath before we hop into bed?"

"It's like you read my mind." You say sleepily moving to sit up on the couch.

"You stay right there while I draw the bath, I'll come grab you when its all ready." His lips graze your forehead before he goes into the bathroom and your hear the faucet for the tub turn on moments later. You didn't know how he did it but Steve always seemed to know exactly what you needed and tonight had been no exception so far. You get up and grab your glass of wine left from dinner, finishing it off before making your way to the en suite bathroom.

"You used my favorite bubble bath!" You say excitedly taking in the smell of vanilla and roses.

"Of course gotta make it all perfect, tonight is all about you." He says standing up from where he was crouched by the tub to test the water temp. He places his hands on your waist his thumbs rubbing the exposed skin where your shirt has ridin up and he looks down into your eyes.

"Can I take this off?" He asks tugging the hem of your cami up gently. Your cheeks heat up just a bit but you nod tucking your bottom lip between your teeth as Steve pulls your shirt up your torso and over your head tossing it aside. This leaves you in only a bra and the shorts and Steve's eyes darken again. He unconsciously brings a finger between the valley of your breasts and delicately brushes it down your body making your whole body heat up with excitement. He takes the shorts off just as slowly letting his fingers slide over your thighs and he smirks when he sees you shiver at his touch.

"I-I don't think it's totally fair that I'm the only one who's naked right now." You tease looking up at him coyly. He chuckles and steps back pulling his t-shirt over his head swiftly.

"Is that better?" He asks cocking an eyebrow.

"Much." You giggle pressing your hands against his chest and stepping up on your toes to give him a kiss. His arms wrap around your waist one hand sliding up your back to unclip your bra.

"So damn beautiful." He murmurs against your lips, his eyes glancing down at your body. You begin placing kisses down his neck to hide your face, his compliments always making you flustered. "Petal, the bath is gonna get cold."

"Oh right, I kinda forgot." You giggle pulling back from him letting Steve take off his jeans and boxers. He turns off the tap and steps into the bath first the bubbles settling around the middle of his torso and you step in sitting between his parted legs. "You know its almost annoying how perfect you are. Not quite but almost."

"I am far from perfect, I'm just really good at a lot of things." He chuckles his arms wrapping around your waist. You roll your eyes resting your head back on his shoulder the two of your sitting in silence for a while until you feel his hand slip between your thighs. Your breath catches in your throat your back arching slightly.

"Is this okay, baby?" He whispers kissing below your ear and you nod your head eagerly. He chuckles kissing down your neck, his fingers starting to rub over your clit. A whimper makes its way up your throat your hips bucking against his hand. You start grinding against the fingers on your clit and you can feel him getting hard against your ass which just turns you on even more. You'd never admit it to Steve but this had been the sort of thing you were hoping would happen the moment you'd slipped on those shorts. A gasp of surprise parts your lips when he slides a finger down to your entrance to feel how wet you were.

"You wanted this so much didn't you?" He whispers, lips teasing your neck. "Knew what you were doin when you put on those shorts."

"I-I thought they didn't have any af-fect on you." You stutter as he pushes one finger into you your eyes clenching tight and you bite your lip to hold back a moan. "They're just a silly pair of shorts, right?"

He bites down on your shoulder, nothing too harsh just a teasing little nip and it makes you clench around the finger he's pumping in and out of you. You feel the rumble in his chest as he chuckles to himself proud of the affect he was having on you. Your breathing picking up as he keeps pumping adding a second finger while still rubbing your clit.

"S'that feel good kitten?" He asks nipping at your earlobe. You just nod and moan unable to make a coherent sentence. His fingers curl upwards rubbing against your g-spot making your thighs clench around his hand. "Gotta keep your legs open for me so I can keep makin you feel good."

The smugness in his voice should be a turn off but it gets you so hot hearing how proud he is of himself for making you squirm in his arms. He knows your body so well by now that he knows just what you like, what makes you tic and makes you feel that much better it sets him apart from anyone else you'd ever been with.

"Steve…" You moan bucking and writhing into his touch, your walls clenching tightly around the fingers inside of you.

"Are you gonna come for me, peach?" He coos kissing across your shoulder and up your neck.

"Mhmm, fuck." You whimper digging your nails into his thighs.

"Come for me love. Just let let go princess." He murmurs not letting up on his pace while you spasm around his fingers your whole body trembling. The only thing passing your lips is his name along with several curse words while he's showering you with praises.

"That's it baby girl, so good for me."

"Love you so much, peach."

"You sound so pretty when you're comin' for me."

You have to nudge his hands away when you start to get just the slightest bit over-sensitive your breathing uneven as you slump back against his chest.

"What would people think if they knew Captain America had such a filthy mouth?" You tease your breathing still labored as you come down from your orgasm.

"That is for your ears only, darlin." He chuckles nuzzling his nose over your neck.

"Well I'm glad to hear I'd be devastated if you were making anyone else come." You giggle turning around to straddle his hips a yawn passing your lips.

"D'you want me to take care of this for you?" You ask wrapping a hand around his length.

"Mm, no, no tonight is supposed to be about you." He moans softly his eyes clenching shut. "You can pay me back in the morning."


End file.
